The Power of Magic
by Jexy
Summary: So the promo for the season (2) finale has totally pissed me off along with most of this season. So I wrote up this little one shot on how season 2 SHOULD end. I hope you like it.


How season two should end

The Power of Magic

As I entered the mine and searched for Regina I finally found her standing with sparks of electricity around her hands. She was on edge trying to slow down the trigger while the rest of us got out of Storybrooke before it blew. "Regina!" I ran towards her as she looked at me.

"Emma you need to leave now! I can't hold this much longer!" I could tell she was struggling as the trigger energy grew stronger between her hands. The amount of raw energy she was taking in had to be dangerous.

"No! I won't leave you! I said I'd always save you." Seeing Regina like this and knowing we were all about to die was making my emotions run ramped. I couldn't control them like I normally could. Especially around Regina.

"Henry needs you! Now go!" There was fear in her voice as the electricity grew stronger.

"He needs you too. You're his mother too!" The cracking of sparks got louder by the second. "And I need you." Regina locked eyes with and there was shock and surprise in her dark eyes. There was fear as well. Fear that I've not seen since Henry was trapped down here all those months ago. "I love you Regina, I always have." I heard someone behind me and soon heard his voice.

"Emma we need to get out of here before that explodes!" He grabbed my arm and tried dragging me away. I fought against him and finally broke free.

"No! I'm not leaving without her!" I locked eyes with David getting my point across. "Now go! Get out of here and get to a safe place!" When I ran back to Regina and the trigger she looked at me as I examined the black diamond.

"You're an idiot." Her voice was small but able to be heard. I smiled and looked back at her face. The cascade of emotions was odd to me.

"But I'm your idiot." I hovered my hands over the trigger as electricity and magic cracked around them. As the static surged through my hands and went through my body it hurt like a pain I'd never felt before. Knowing that this was what Regina had been feeling made my heart sink.

"You're going to kill us both!" I looked back at David who was dumbfounded.

"Go! Take Henry and the rest of them away from here! Get them safe!" It dawned on David in that moment that I was serious about not leaving Regina. He turned and wished us good luck as he ran towards the opening of the mine.

"Why tell me this now when we're about to die." I hesitated a moment. I wasn't sure why I told her now. Maybe because it was my last chance I can't be sure.

"Because we're not going to." In that moment I leaned forward and kissed Regina. A second after our lips touched there was a burst of white light and both of us were thrown in opposite directions. I hit the wall hard and fell to the ground. "Ow." I rubbed my head and when I opened my eyes I saw Regina not moving. "Regina!" I stumbled over to the unmoving body and started shaking her. "Regina! Wake up!"

"Stop shaking me." Regina groaned and rubbed her head. "Ow…what happened?" I helped her sit up and she rubbed her back.

"We did it. We saved the town and everyone in it." When she became more lucid I helped her up and we limped out of the mine. When we hit daylight my phone rang. "We did it David. We're out of the mine now."

"You may have stopped the destruction of Storybrooke but I'm still killing her!" I turned as Greg fired his gun towards Regina. I dropped my phone and stepped in front of her to block the bullet. As I fell to the ground Regina caught me.

"Emma!" Everything was fading into a blur and soon towards black. Everything was black. I heard Regina call Greg a bastard and another gunshot.

"Emma!" I couldn't speak but I could hear. "We need to get her to Mother Superior."

"She won't last that long. Help me lay her down." They laid me down gently and I felt Regina's warm hands running over the bullet wound. Warmth ran through my body. It was a tingling sensation but a pleasant one. Was this what magic felt like? A moment later I gasped for air and came out of the dark bliss I was falling into. Smiling weakly I looked into Regina's brown eyes. There was a different kind of fear in them this time.

"You saved me." Regina flashed me that award-winning smile that always made my heart jump in my chest.

"It was my turn to return the favor." We both chuckled and Regina helped me sit up.

"Everyone is still here. We were about to leave when the last rumble happened and something kept us from leaving.

"The white light…" I mumbled under my breath and looked over at Regina with a questioning look.

"I don't know." David watched the two of us.

"What white light?" He looked just as confused as we were.

"Nothing." We spoke in unison and looked from each other to David and back. They helped me into David's truck. I sat between him and Regina as we headed into town. I was still slightly dizzy and felt weak. Without meaning to I rested my head on Regina's shoulder but she didn't seem to mind. As we walked into the diner everyone cheered. Regina and David helped me to a booth and I sat so my back was to the wall and my legs were stretched out.

"Mom! Emma!" Henry ran over to Regina and hugged her tight. He let go of her and did the same to me.

"Hey kid." I ruffled his hair and looked over at Regina. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I better go." Regina headed towards the door.

"Regina, wait." She stopped and turned towards me. "Stay. Please? Without a word Regina came back and sat on the other side of the table. Henry went to get us something to drink. "We need to talk…but later." Regina gave me a small nod in agreement before Mary Margaret walked over.

"Oh thank God you're safe!" She hugged my neck quickly.

"Regina saved us all and did most of the work. I just helped. She's the one you should be thanking." Mary Margaret and David both turned to look at Regina.

"Thank you…for saving us all. You really have changed and are good. But one thing I don't understand is…how the two of you stopped the trigger from going off." Regina and I were both quiet. I blushed and sank slightly in my seat.

"She's the product of true love. Her magic is strong and pure. Her magic plus Regina's overpowered the failsafe. And besides, we all know what true love can do." He turned and walked away.

Later that night at Regina's house

"I meant what I said in the mine." I joined Regina outside by her tree. The night was clear and the moon was full. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was in the moonlight. "You heard Gold. True love's kiss and all. It was our magic that saved us so…you must feel something for me." Regina was quiet a moment.

"So where do we go from here?" I hadn't thought of that. Where do we go from here? She knows now that I love her and that it's pure and true.

"Raise Henry together?" I kicked a rock around with my foot and shoved my hands in my pockets. "And maybe move in together at some point?" She was quiet and I didn't have the courage to look at her.

"We shall see." She stepped towards me and I looked up. "I do agree with raising Henry together though."

End


End file.
